


Dream Lover

by TheDelta42



Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ethan is a dick, Marinette suffers a bit, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Teen Pregnancy, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Marinette's story of Ethan and how she first saw him, as well as the fall out of their last encounter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Miraculous Valentine's day 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942003
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dream Lover

**_ Dream Lover _ **

Marinette couldn’t tell if she was dreaming or not. The kind boy, who managed to shut Lila up, wanted to date her. Sure, she planned on saving herself for Adrien, but he was in a happy relationship with Kagami. She thought after how things ended with Luka, she wouldn’t be able to be with anyone else.

But Ethan changed that. He walked in and her heart went boom. He got Lila to stop her attacks, he called everyone out their behaviour. He was kind and he wanted to date her.

Marinette felt she was dreaming.

Marinette’s dream turned into a nightmare. At first, Ethan was the kind boy who helped her, now, he told her what to do and how to do it. First, he demanded that she wear makeup, to bring her eyes out. Then he had her change her hair, saying he had trouble taking her seriously with pigtails. Then he made change her clothes, tighter shirts, short skirts and heels.

Then, his demands became authoritarian, who she could and couldn’t hang out with, what she could and couldn’t say and how she could and couldn’t act around people. Then he started to drag her into maintenance closets and forced her to do stuff for him and if she didn’t, he’d hit her. Marinette had used her clumsy excuse to pass of the bruises, not that anyone was convinced.

Then he tried to do it in public, that’s when Marinette hit her breaking point. On instinct, Marinette’s hand collided with Ethan’s face. She couldn’t deal with the humiliation in public, not when her friends were watching.

Ethan looked terrifying, as he stormed towards her. Then Alya got between them and Adrien threw a book at Ethan’s head. Marinette watched as her friends started coming to blows with Ethan and his group.

Then it all stopped, the teachers got involved and Marinette, Ethan and Adrien were taken to separate room. Then Marinette broke, she spilled everything Ethan had made her do and how it was her fault. Marinette became unable to speak when she started having a panic attack. That’s when they brought Michael in and managed to get Marinette to calm down enough to finish what she was saying.

Michael, at that point, decided to take Marinette home, to get as much distance between her and Ethan as possible.

Then the Akuma happened.

That was a month ago, now, Marinette was sitting in a doctor’s office with her mother. Marinette had been feeling nauseous, lightheaded and had a slight back pain. Marinette already had an idea on what was wrong with her and she really wanted to be wrong.

**_ DL _ **

Adrien and Kagami were waiting for Marinette in the living room of the apartment above the Bakery. Both had decided to throw the Haiku plan out the window, upon realising that neither of them was poets when it came to love. With most of the Haikus being vague and thought provoking, which wasn’t the effect they wanted.

When Marinette walked through the door of the Bakery, Tom told her that a couple of her friends were upstairs wating for her. Marinette wiped her eyes and wandered up the stairs, finding Adrien and Kagami waiting for her.

“Guys, hey.” Said Marinette, putting on a fake smile and trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

“Are you alright?” asked Adrien, seeing through the mask.

“Yeah, super.” Responded Marinette, “Why do you ask?”

“Something about you seems off.” Said Kagami, getting to her feet, “Besides, that’s not what we’re here for.”

“Marinette, look,” Said Adrien, getting the girls attention, “Kagami and I were talking it over and we were hoping to, er, expand our relationship.”

“You want to know how to woo Luka, don’t you?” Came Marinette’s tired response.

“No, we were hoping to expand our relationship,” Said Kagami, making Marinette look at her, “with you.”

Upon hearing that, tear welled up in Marinette’s eyes. Marinette collapsed, Adrien and Kagami rushing to her side.

“This isn’t real,” whimpered Marinette, “They never would, they don’t want something damaged.”

Adrien and Kagami shared a look, before Kagami reached for Marinette’s chin and tilting her head up. Once Marinette was looking at her, Kagami closed the distance, kissing Marinette for a few seconds, before breaking it.

“Does that feel real enough for you?” Asked Kagami, as Adrien wrapped his arms around the two, gently purring to help Marinette calm down.

“Marinette,” Said Adrien, “What did you mean by ‘something damaged’?”

Marinette kept her eyes on the floor, before she spoke.

“I-I’m pregnant.” Whispered Marinette, waiting for the two to recoil away in disgust. Instead they just held her tighter.

“D-did Ethan r-rape you?” Adrien stumbled over the words.

Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. The three remained in the pile, until Adrien and Kagami’s phones went off, signalling that they needed to leave.

Later that night, a certain black cat paid a visit to Ethan Jones’ home. When Ethan came to school the next day, he resembled a prune more that a person.

Adrien and Kagami were with Marinette all the way, one step at a time. Even when Sam the parrot was quoting love poems to her, every time she walked into the room.

Marinette knew she wasn’t dreaming, heaven would be a better analogy to how she felt.


End file.
